1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure panel; more particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure capable of reducing disclination lines or disclination nodes in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of large-sized LCDs, the LCDs are required to be characterized by high contrast ratio, fast response speed, wide viewing angle, and so forth. In order to resolve the issue with respect to the viewing angle of the large-sized LCD panels, the technique of wide viewing angle must keep on advancing and developing. Common displays employing the technique of wide viewing angle include twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystals with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panels, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panels.
For instance, the FFS LCD panel has advantages of wide viewing angle and low color shift. In a conventional FFS LCD panel, however, electric field sensed by liquid crystal molecules above pixel electrodes is different from electric field sensed by liquid crystal molecules above alignment slits among branch portions of the pixel electrodes, such that said liquid crystal molecules at different locations may be tilted in different directions, which may lead to unexpected disclination lines or disclination nodes and further reduce transmittance of the LCD panel. As a result, how to develop the pixel structure with satisfactory transmittance without triggering the issue of disclination lines or disclination nodes has become one of the research topics in the pertinent field.